No quiero perderte
by maikysmithsa
Summary: Hay malas interpretaciones que hacen que al no hablar con tu pareja puedan a ver conflictos hasta el limite de dejarla por un mal entendido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno esto es una nueva historia y espero que les guste.**_

 _ **MSLN no me pertenece, si hubiera sido mio todo seria yuri, pero no así que sigamos**_

 _ **NO QUIERO PERDERTE**_

Sé que soy celosa pero como no serlo si tengo a la persona que amo y temo perderla, verla con aquella chica me dio celos cuando esa joven le acariciaba la mejilla y ella no hacía nada para detenerla o apartarla.

Ahora estoy en nuestra casa esperándola ya que ella se quedó con esa joven mientras yo me retiraba del restaurante después de poner en su lugar a esa muchacha.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, la vi ahí mirándome con la mejilla lastimada por la cachetada que le di en ese restauran enfrente de esa chica.

La vi irse a nuestra habitación pero no podía entrar no tenía el valor de verla.

 **FLASHBACK**

Era un día como cualquiera le prepare el desayuno y su vestimenta para que fuera a trabajar.

Me dijo que no vendría a almorzar ya que tenía una reunión con un cliente que era muy importante para el negocio. Mi día era normal pero me comencé a sentir mareos entonces me fui a una farmacia a comprar algunas pastillas y luego fui a recoger algo que me tenían que entregar hoy y de allí iba a ir a casa.

Mientras regresaba a casa pude verla allí sentada con ella acariciando su mejilla y eso me dio cólera me baje de mi auto, comencé a entrar y me acercaba a su mesa viendo como esa chica le sonreí y acariciaba a Fate-chan.

-"¡ASI TE QUERÍA ENCONTRAR!"- Grite y ella me vio algo sorprendida –"¡Dijiste que tenías un almuerzo con un cliente y por eso no vendrías a almorzar conmigo!"-

No podía creerlo esa sin vergüenza se estaba riendo de mi –"¡Acaso me estas engañando con esta mujerzuela!"- Dije al mirar a la otra chica con rabia.

-"Cálmate"- Dijo agarrándome por los hombros -"Estas haciendo un show y todos nos están viendo"- Mire por mis costados y de hecho todos nos miraban pero eso no me importaba yo iba a defender lo mío –"¡No me importa!"- Dije sacudiendo mis hombros y apartándola de mí.

-"No creo que deba comportarse así señorita"- Escuche decirlo de esa joven –"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kyrie Florian encantada y soy…"- No la deje terminar ya que le mande una bofetada en su mejilla.

-"¡Quieres calmarte maldita sea ella es solo una cliente…"- E igual que a la otra le mande una bofetada pero esta vez con más fuerza y entonces me di cuenta de mi error cuando la vi tirada en el piso –"F- Fate y-yo perdóname no quis…"- Ella me miro con esos ojos tan fríos que me estremecían al verlos

-"Vete a casa Nanoha"- Escuche decirlo mientras se ponía de pie –"P-pero"-

-"¡Que te vayas a casa dije!"- Levanto su voz y vi que se disculpaba con esa chica mientras yo salía del restaurant con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Y ahora me ven aquí sentada en el sofá esperando a que ella salga de nuestra habitación.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, me levante y la mire a los ojos

-"¿Podemos hablar Fate-chan?"- Dije, ella solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Mis ojos se abriendo en plato al ver la maleta que sostenía en su mano.

-"Te escucho"- Me miro y saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo

Sabía que detestaba verla fumar pero no podía hacer nada ahora, ella se iba a ir y yo no podía permitir eso, no podía reclamarle, la perdería.

-"Yo… te pido disculpas, nose qué me paso… solo… verte con ella, me dio celos"-

-"¡Estoy harta de esto!"- Escuche y yo no podía creerlo.

-"Por favor sé que puedo cambiar, puedo tenerte más confianza y dej…"- No termine de hablar ya que vi como arrojaba el florero que antaño me regalo.

-"¡Estoy cansada!, ¿Dices tenerme más confianza Nanoha? ¡Eso era cuando comenzó esta relación, yo no puedo seguir así!"- No podía decir nada, era cierto cuando comenzó la relación todo iba bien, confiaba en ella y que me amaba.

Pero mientras transcurría el tiempo mis inseguridades fluían y siempre hacia estas escenas de celos cuando la veía con otras chicas, pero es que no podía contenerme mis impulsos eran más, no quería perderla, no quería que otra la conquistara.

Pero ella también cambio, cambio en modo de tratarme por eso mis inseguridades no era toda mi culpa ella me daba razones cuando llegaba tarde para cenar conmigo o cuando me esquivaba cuando quería hacer el amor con ella y decía que estaba cansada por el trabajo y yo le creí, pero veo que no era cierto.


	2. Chapter 2

**MSLN: NO ME PERTENCE T_T ASI QUE SIGAMOS NO MAS**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **(POV FATE)**

Yo ya no aguantaba esta situación, su celos eran muy molestos inseguro porque aseguraba que le era infiel con cualquier chica con que me veía. Nuestra relación era muy buena, la conocí hace 2 años cuando salía del trabajo y casi la a tropello, cuando cruce mirada con ella parecía un ángel frente a mí con ese cabello cobrizo y esos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban.

Nuestra relación desde allí fue muy buena ya que siempre al salir del trabajo la veía caminado por el lugar del accidente y la llevaba a su casa.

Pasó más de 2 meses y me le confesé para mi sorpresa y gloria ella correspondía a mis sentimientos y comenzamos una relación de novias.

A los 3 meses de nuestra relación ella me presento a su padres a primera vista sus padres no me aceptaron pero transcurrir el tiempo ellos veían que la amaba y fue entonces cuando me aceptaron, entonces fue allí cuando ella quiso conocer a mis padres que gustosamente la aceptaron con solo verla y como me miraba.

A cumplir un año comenzamos a convivir juntas comprado una casa, todo era perfecto éramos como un matrimonio perfecto ella siempre recibiéndome cada vez que llegaba a casa para cenar y yo solo llegando para estar a su lado después de un arduo trabajo en la oficina.

Pero después de medio año viviendo juntas ella me celaba por todo, por si salía con una amiga, por si no le contestaba el teléfono en la hora de trabajo o por si llegaba tarde a casa, a veces pensaba que no me tenía confianza y cada vez que le decía eso ella solo me decía que si la tenía pero temía perderme.

Pensé que era normal ya que si yo la veía a ella hacer todo eso también me pondría celosa y la celaría así que lo deje pasar pero siempre con una incomodidad dentro de mí.

Había notado desde ya un tiempo que ella ya no era la misma, llegaba tarde y nunca cenaba conmigo y se metía al baño deprisa, a la hora cuando quería estar con ella íntimamente ella siempre me esquivaba.

Entonces pensé que ella me engañaba, que estaba ya con otra persona, que se había aburrido de mi porque a veces llegaba tarde y no le ponía importancia a las cosas que hacía, desde esos días yo ya no era la misma cada vez que ella se acercaba simplemente era un hielo con ella ya no le hacia el amor y cada vez llegaba más tarde a casa porque la sola idea de pensar que ella me engañaba y estaba con alguien más donde quieran que estén me ponía furiosa.

Pero hoy, hoy justamente tenía que venir a hacerme una escenita de celos con un cliente que traería mucha inversión a la empresa donde trabajo y sin más también me golpeó.

Y ahora me ven aquí frente a ella con la maleta en mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, ya que no soportaba esto, si ella estaba engañándome ya no lo toleraría y más aun haciéndome una escenita como lo que hizo en el restaurant y pidiéndome perdón por eso.

-"Discúlpame yo… no era mi intención hacerte eso"- Levante el rostro y pude ver sus lágrimas que acariciaban su rostro.

-"Sabes, he notado que todo cambio, tu cambiaste"- Dije ya no quería que siguiéramos así, que ella sepa que me entere que me engaña ya daba igual.

-"Yo te juro que cambiare"- Sonreí por tal respuesta como quería cambiar si ya lo hizo no solamente por su celos si no porque me engaño.

-"Ya solo dime la verdad, necesito que me digas la verdad ¡NO QUIERO OÍR HIPOCRECÍA!"- Levante la voz casi gritando y parece que la sorprendí –"¡Porque me mientes!"- Deje salir todo lo que tenía dentro de mí.

-"No sé de qué hablas yo no te miento"-

-"¿Por qué me engañas?"- Seguí diciendo ya no mirándola y solo bajando el rostro

-"Yo no te engaño"- Vi que se iba acercar pero retrocedí un paso.

-"¡Porque no me dices la verdad que tienes otro y me dejas en paz!"- Lo dije, lo deje salir lo que quería decirle ya hace tiempo desde que empezó todo esto –"Porque no tienes el valor de revelarte y decir la verdad"- La amo, si la amo pero no podía perder la poca dignidad que me quedaba haciéndome la ciega cuando todo era obvio.


	3. Chapter 3

**MSLN NO ME PERTENECE Y USTEDES YA SABEN QUE MAS.**

 **BUENO AHORA VAMOS CON ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

No podía creer lo que escuchaba yo no era la que cambio si no que fue ella, ella se alejaba.

-"Son excusas las que buscas solamente, si yo sigo siendo aquella mujer"- No sé por qué dijo eso pero tenía que decir la verdad, porque paso todo esto –"La que ansía que la beses y que la mimes que la llenen de mucho placer pero tú ya no me quieres tener"-Dije ya que no soportaba todo esto.

-"Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes muy bien"- Levanto la mirada que tenía abajo –"No te hagas la víctima"- No pensé que me hablaría así.

-"¡Yo no me hago la victima!"- Grite ya que no sabía a donde iba todo esto pero sabía que ya no podía guardar esto y tenía que decirlo.

-"He notado desde hace tiempo que ya no eres la misma, llegas tarde, nunca cenas y detestas bañarte conmigo"- Vi que se sorprendió –"A la hora que deseo estar contigo me congelo de frio que ha pasado con aquella mujer ardiente que en las noches me saciaba de placer"- Y entonces fue allí que yo repetí esa palabras que salieron de su boca.

-"¿Porque me mientes?"- Dije sabiendo que ella fue quien cambio primero.

-"Yo no te miento"-

-"¡Solo dime que tú ya no me deseas y con otra quieres estar!"- Hable llorando ya no soportaba esto, ya sé que la perdí hace tiempo pero no quería verlo.

-"¿Pero qué dices?"- Escuche -"Si alguien fue engañada aquí esa fui yo"- Afirmo y yo no entendía.

-"tu llegabas tarde y siempre cuando quería estar contigo siempre me esquivas"- No podía creerlo todo esto fue un malentendido.

-"Por eso no soporto tus celos estoy harto, quien eres tú para reclamarme cuando estas con otro"- La mire con los ojos en plato.

-"Mejor me voy de una vez"- Se iba a ir, no puedo permitirlo no después de enterarme que todo fue una mentira, que todo fue un malentendido.

-"Espera"- La agarre del brazo para que no cruzara esa puerta ya que si lo hacía sabía que ya no la vería nunca más y no podía permitirlo, no podía permitirme perderla cuando ella lo es todo para mí.

-"Por favor escúchame, todo lo que dices es falso no hay otra persona"-

-"¡No mientas!"- Sacudió su brazo haciendo que mi agarre la soltara.

-"No te miento lo que te digo es verdad, no estoy con alguien más"- Me acerque a ella para que me creyera pase mis brazos por su cuello y aferrándome en un fuerte abrazo –"Créeme nunca podría engañarte yo solo te amo a ti"- Hable poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y escuchando el latir de su corazón.

-"Entonces porque"- Escuche unos sollozos que me sorprendió ya que ella no era de llorar.

-"Discúlpame por mis celos pero no quiero perderte, cuando te vi con ella no quería creer que tú me hayas dejado de amar"- Ahora era yo quien comenzaba a derramar lágrimas nuevamente –"No te vallas, no me dejes"- Me aferre al abrazo no quería perder su calor corporal.

-"Yo aún te amo… pero"- No la deje terminar y le plante un beso, no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir, no quería escuchar una sola palabra que saliera de sus labios, solo quería besarla ser una con ella.

Pero de repente comencé a tener mareos nuevamente y creo que se dio cuenta ya que me miraba preocupada –"Te encuentras bien"- Dijo y me cargo hasta echarme al sofá

-"Si, no te preocupes solo son mareos que a veces me pasan"- Puse en brazo en mi frente y la otra en su mejilla.

-"¿Te ha sucedido más veces estos mareos?"- Parece que tiene dudas pero que linda se ve con esa cara de preocupación pareciera que aún le importara.

-"Llamare al doctor solo espera"- La vi retirarse y después solo vi obscuridad

-"Nanoha despierta"- Escuche que alguien decía mi nombre y la vi a ella teniendo unos papeles en su mano –"Quiero que me expliques esto"- Dijo levantado esos papeles.

-"Pues esos papeles me entregaron hoy, anteriormente fui al hospital porque no me sentía bien me sentía mareada y mis padres me dijeron que me haga unos chequeos"- Respondí ante su pregunta ya que ni yo sé que tengo, ya que cuando los recogí la vi a ella con esa chica.

-"Estos chequeos dicen que estas embarazada"- Pero que ¿Embarazada? ¿Yo?, ¿Con un hijo de Fate?, Eso me hizo sonreír tendría un hijo con ella con la persona a quien amo.

-"¿Así que tendrás un hijo con él?, Valla debes estar feliz"- ¿Pero que dijo? Como puedes creer eso.

-"Es nuestro hijo"- Dije antes que se moviera de su sitio –"Es tuyo y mío"- Con una sonrisa –"¿Fate-chan seremos madres no te da gusto?"-

-"¿Un hijo mío?"- Estaba sorprendida aunque no sé porque

-"Si un hijo"- Me pude sentar y la mire a los ojos

-"Pero, ¿No me estas engañando?"-

-"Pero que dices yo nunca te engañaría eres la única en mi corazón"- Entonces la abrase para darle esa seguridad y confianza en mí.

-"¿Y entonces porque ese cambio en ti?, ¿Porque llegabas tarde?, ¿Porque cuando quería tocarte te alejabas?"- Me separe de ella y la mire seria.

-"Pero si la que cambio eras tú, llegaba tarde porque estaba con mis padres y les conté que me sentía mal, estaba con ellos todos esos días y no me alejaba, solo que sentía mareos y vómitos"-

-"Nunca te oí vomitar"-

-"Eso es porque nuestro baño es anti sonido acaso no recuerdas que lo querías así"- Vi que se sonrojo bueno era obvio ya que le acorde porque el baño era así.

-"Y-yo me comportaba así porque pensé que tenías a otra persona…"- Se detuvo la vi respirar y continuar –"Llegaba tarde por mi trabajo pero después fue porque no quería estar contigo"- Escuchar eso me partió el corazón –"Al saber que me engañabas no quería estar cerca de ti al igual cuando te me acercabas"-

-"Entonces todo fue un malentendido, mi celos eran porque pensé que me engañabas y verte así con ella hoy me molesto "-

-"Solo era una cliente"- Sentí su mano en mi mejilla y con su dedo pulgar moviendo de arriba hasta abajo.

-"Pensé que era tu amante"- Baje la vista no tenía como mirarle –"¿Te duele tu mejilla?"- Me había acorado de la abofeteada que le di.

-"No"- Yo solo asentí y de repente comenzó a cargarme tomándome de la cintura y levantándome _"Voy hacer madre eh!"- Lo dijo con ánimos y dándome vueltas

-"Si, seremos madres"- Comenzó a bajarme y entonces la bese

-"Gracias me has hecho muy feliz y perdóname por todas la inseguridades que te di"-

-"NO"- Negué moviendo la cabeza –"Perdóname tu a mí por no tenerte confianza"-

-"Tenemos que decirlo a nuestros padres"- Sonrió

-"Pero tu trabajo yo…"-

-"Eso ya no importa ahora, lo que importa es nuestro bebé y nosotras"- Sonrió y terminamos con un beso que sello este mal capítulo de nuestra vida y empezar uno nuevamente.

Me beso y pude sentir en ese beso la seguridad de que todo iría bien, claro en una relación puede haber conflictos nunca va hacer perfecto pero siempre hay que tener seguridad que cada problema es una prueba y que cada prueba se convierte en una etapa y ahora yo estoy en la mejor etapa en mi relación que es tener un hijo con la persona que amo.

 **THE END**

 **NOTA: Bueno con este capítulo se terminó "NO QUIERO PERDERTE" la verdad no sé si les fue de su agrado o quizás hubieran querido un poco más, y quizás algunos piensen que esta historia da para más y si, tienen razón esta historia podía dar más pero mi plan siempre era terminarlo así y aunque ya tiempo esto ya estaba terminado y recién lo subo tengo planeado otras historias en mente que aún no están escritas pero primero quiero terminar los fics que faltan.**

 **Con eso me despido y nos vemos en las otras historias :D**


End file.
